Roadtrips and Melodies
by Static Insanity
Summary: My voice trailed off as a realization sank through me: one month in a tour with Freddy Jones is like a month of heaven and hell on wheels. Freddy/Summer
1. Day dreams and Memories

**Hello guys! This is my first School of Rock fanfic so bear with me. XD. After watching the movie again, and watching some fanvids, I am encouraged to write a post SOR fic centering on my fave factotum, Summer and my homeboy, Freddy Jones. Since he is better than me in drums I couldn't help but swoon whenever he did his awesome solo. **

**Note: The fic happened when they are in high school.. so yep, puberty!**

**Disclaimer: I just do not own them. Awww.**

* * *

** Day dreams and memories**

* * *

I feel strange today.

I mean, I am supposed to be attentively listening and participating in class right now. It was History, my favorite subject, but I can't seem to understand every word that rolls off Mrs. Shaw's tongue about Charlemagne…or is it Ivan the Terrible she was talking about? I don't know. I'm dazed and confused and feeling a little sick in the stomach. I still don't know why.

Ignoring the sound of clicking pens and silent chuckles around the room, I rested my head on my hands. The inner Summer in me told me that this is not the best posture you should show in class for it means you're perpetually bored, but I ignored the perfect student in me. I'm too tired to be listening so I took my little brown journal out of my backpack, feeling a little rebellious. My journal was empty since I tore out the doodles on the back of the notebook, so it looked thinner than usual.

"Pope Leo III crowned him 'Emperor of the Romans', indicating that the Roman idea of a strong centralized government had not died…"

I started to point my pen on one of the blank pages, scribbling random words that popped in and out of my head. I always wanted to write a song, but there seems no idea ---an inspiration--- that could jet-start my little ambition. I sighed to myself, thinking about Zack. Oh how I envy him for writing songs in a heartbeat. He will be sitting on one corner of a room, lying in a hammock, or even eating breakfast--- then bam, a new song!

Feeling frustrated of me and my lack of creativity at the moment, I looked around the room. The room was stark different from the classrooms we had when we were still young. The room now reeked of old paper and well…history, while the room back then smelled of freshly-sharpened pencils, clays and biscuits. I missed those days, when we everybody felt awkward when Mr. S, I mean Dewey, walked in our classroom and tearing my golden stars on the wall. I miss the times when we sneak out of the classroom for some rehearsals and auditions, when we just sit together and talk about the silliest of things, when we play tag in the room…I miss our young days.

The image of a spiky blond boy in front of me brought me back from my sudden reverie. Suddenly, I caught myself staring at this boy. Feeling a little alarmed, I turned my eyes away from him. It was an accident because I never intended on eyeing at him. He was, after all, not my type. As if he would notice me. Well, I don't really want him to notice me.

I'm not one of the girls who scream and pine over him in the front row. I'm not the one who waits for him to go backstage and give him my number. I am not a groupie and I made that clear to Dewey years ago. This crazy staring is a mere mistake. The way he brushes his hair back even though it was not that long, the way he slouches on his seat like nobody's business and the way he plays with his pen like it was a little drum stick…oh not again! I am not staring… gazing… hoping! I do not approve of this. I don't want him to classify me in his groupie section…just no. I couldn't even imagine it. This is foolish because we are incompatible.

Yes we are. I am the 'stuck-up' factotum of the class and he was the girl-magnetizing black sheep. It's like oil and water and we'll never work anything out together. If you could just see how we interact most of the time during practices, you might want to puke in the idea. It's just so… batshit crazy. Besides, I'm nothing compared to his girlfriends. I'm just this plain girl who manages our band… nothing more. And that's why I'm not surprised most of the time if he just walks by me and not talk to me.

My mom once said to me that I should not date the bad boys because they are, obviously, bad influences for me. Even though I always carry around her advice in my pocket of sunshine, I just couldn't help but be drawn to him. Sometimes I try to catch his attention, but he'll just ignore me or jeer at me. That's why I miss the old days when he just tickles me, then I'll scowl at him and he'll just laugh. But after all those changes, I still find myself staring at him and I can't even do anything about it. During practices, I just stand in front of the band and listen calmly to their loud music, but most of the time I get glimpses of him and I just have to turn away… because I would never ever want to be with this guy, Freddy Jones.

"Who was the English monk who also taught the king, Ms. Hathaway?"

I jumped on my seat, blinking. The sound of my name brought me back to reality. My heart started to beat faster when I noticed the silence around me, their faces pointing towards my direction… even Freddy. I slowly stood from where I was sitting and stuttered. I didn't know what to answer; I didn't even hear the question clearly. This is all Spaz's fault.

"I… forgot, Mrs. Shaw," I said quietly. Some of my classmates snickered at the idea of Summer Hathaway forgetting a lesson in History. Mrs. Shaw grimaced.

"It seems that Ms. Hathaway is not listening today," she said, curtly. I could feel a lump in my throat when she said that. "Sit down."

And as soon as I sat down, I saw a crumpled piece of paper between my feet. I gingerly picked it up and perused it. A sickening feeling in my stomach and head surfaced when I saw the words etched on the badly torn piece of paper on my hand.

_Day dreaming are we, Tink? – F_

And that was the first time he addressed me Tink after all those years of growing up. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I lost myself again in my childhood memories.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's not exactly fluff but prepare yourself for squee-worthy moments. Heee. I am still not sure how many chapter will it take to finish this but I can promise you a lot more chapters. :) R and R please?**


	2. Foghats and First Kisses

Chpter 2 is up!

* * *

Foghats and First Kisses

* * *

I hastily tore a piece of paper from my journal and carefully scrawled my reply to him. Beads of sweat were forming on my crinkled forehead as I wrote slowly, trying my best not to share any of the things I was day dreaming about, especially not the part where he gets into the picture.

_Sort of. I just couldn't concentrate on the lesson. - S _

I folded it twice before I slipped it under his seat. It slid on the marble floor before it landed just between his shoes. I watched him as he bent to reach for it and unfolded it abruptly with his fingers. My heart almost fell out of my chest because of anxiety as he scribbled his reply. After ages, he casually threw it behind while Mrs. Shaw was writing some historical terms on the blackboard.

_What is it about? Me? ;) -F_

My heart sank completely. How could he---? He's better be joking on that one.

_What makes you think of that? -S_

Waiting for his reply was like waiting for the grass to grow. Time seemed to pass slower than usual. The anticipation was killing me slowly but surely. Oh hey, here it is.

_I know, Tink. I know everything. And I'm sorry; I could never like you as more than a friend. –F_

I stared at it hardly, expecting the letter to rearrange the letters and form something between the lines of, "Because I'm thinking about you too". But it didn't for this is real. How stupid of me to think that he liked me back! I am, after all, nobody, just a professional co-worker. I felt like dying as I read the note one last time. The impact was too much for me to handle; too embarrassing, too painful. I screamed as I tore the pieces with my trembling fingers…. Like a butterfly being torn away from its wings….like a heart…

And I was awake and gasping for air. I saw Katie looking at me. She was in a state of confusion and worry. We were sitting on a cafeteria table; my yogurt and sandwich were still untouched. I realized that I slept through my meal. I felt a swoop of relief in my hungry stomach when I also realized that it all just a dream, a scary dream.

"What is wrong with you, girl?" she asked, blinking. "I was trying to ask you about any possible set list for our school concert next month and you slept right through our conversation."

"I'm sorry," I wheezed, trying to sit up comfortably as I took my yogurt from my tray. "I haven't slept well last night. Too many business calls."

"I see, are they any good?"

"As I far as I know, they are good. One of them is offering to us to join this month-long battle of the bands tour for charity."

"That's epic, Summer. We're going for a road trip!" Katie said enthusiastically as she made a celebratory fist pump. I smiled generously, the fragments of the nightmare was buried by her happiness. "So is it a yes?"

"We're close to that," I said, finishing what's left of my yogurt before I spoke again. "I'm still reviewing it for the third time this week. No worries."

"Ah! One month in a trailer, touring with my fave band, one month of kick-ass bonding, one month away from teachers… this is going to rock!"

"Yeah, awesome…" my voice trailed off as a realization sank through me. One month in a tour with Freddy Jones is like one month of heaven and hell on wheels. But atleast I still have more time to prepare myself for that.

* * *

I lazily leaned my head on the window of our car on my way to Ned and Dewey's apartment and after-school program. The rain was pouring hard outside and I can't help but watch as the streets were swept clean by the water falling from above. My mom insisted on listening to Faith Hill when I tried to insert a CD of The Doors in the CD player, so I was forced to listen to this song about kissing.

Have I ever kissed a boy?

Yes.

No.

Maybe…

Then I suddenly remembered that day. Oh snap, that embarrassing day when I was carried home by Freddy the first time I got sick during Saturday band practice. It was raining too back then and I was too dizzy and sick that I collapsed on my seat; mid-conversation with Billy (I have a penchant of collapsing mid-conversation). Everyone was shocked and stunned when they saw me. Suddenly I felt a hand pressing onto my forehead, a hand of a boy. I looked up to see a vague image of Freddy hovering above me, his face contorted in a mix of annoyance and sympathy. The next thing I knew was I was carried by Freddy towards our house, and Zack was behind him carrying our bags. They were both soaking wet. I didn't know what kind of foreign spirit took over me when I suddenly prop myself up to kiss Freddy on the cheek, just before I passed out because of my escalating temperature.

"You're mental, Summer. So. _Mental_," I whispered to myself as I felt my cheeks burning in humiliation and awkwardness. The memory felt like a fresh wound even though it happened so long ago, when we were young and just starting from scratch. I couldn't help but wonder if any kissing would happen again any time now---

"Here you are, Summer. Don't forget your umbrella," my mom said as our car came to a halt in front of a brick-wall building. I fixed my jacket and took hold of my blue umbrella as I bid her my farewell and opened the car door. The moment I stepped foot on the wet ground, a crumpled piece of paper came flying from where I was standing and landed on the floor. It was Freddy's note a while ago.

_Day dreaming are we, Tink? – F_

"Whatever, Spazhead," I said as I watched it sink on the big puddle of water in front of me, smiling. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I took the stairs towards the third floor towards the room, our band's room. I took a deep breath before I twisted the knob and opened the door, revealing familiar faces that I always wanted to see. I saw Dewey standing in front of me and greeting me with his crazy ways.

"Hello, Tinkerbell!"

"Dewey!" I said, flinging my arms around him. I couldn't help but smell his weird scent of pizza and laundry. But beyond that, I felt so happy to see him again since he went for a month-long trip with No Vacancy, and now he's here. We're finally complete.

"How's tour?" I asked, finally letting go of him.

"Pretty smashing. Spider's got himself a bad knee and I did most of his solos," he said, a smile was etched in his face. I let out a chuckle as I imagined that half-naked snake of a rock star who tried to flirt with our principal.

"Hi Summer," Zack said, approaching behind Dewey. I smiled at him. It's really good to see how much Zach had changed. He's now more confident with everything and better with his guitar. I also have to admit that he grew taller and handsomer. "How are you feeling? I heard from Katie…"

"I'm fine," I reassured him, patting his shoulders. "It's inevitable. A band manager has to do her job, hasn't she?"

"I know, but you take care of yourself better next time," he said seriously, but still managed to give me his grin. I looked over his shoulder and saw Katie smiling at me while she was tuning her bass guitar. Beside her was Lawrence, playing a familiar tune in the keyboards that I cannot remember the name.

And then Freddy. _Where's Freddy?_

"I think you lovebirds are blocking the way," a cocky voice rose just behind me. My shoulders stiffened as I felt Freddy's arms brushing against mine. I still can't decide if the reason why I was stunned is because of his faintest touch, or the way he spoke to me and Zack. Zack shook his head in disbelief and followed Freddy, leaving me standing alone.

"Okay guys," Dewey started, walking towards the center and brandished his new guitar. "We're doing Slow Ride today by Foghat. Let's melt some faces in one…"

I plopped myself on the leather couch on the center of the room, where I can see the full view of our band.

"…two…"

My attention turned from Dewey in his bad- ass pose and towards Lawrence, Katie, Zack and Freddy. Freddy was twisting his drumstick around his fingers like the way he does to his pen every day. I wish I could do the same. I think it was cool.

"…three…"

Then I heard the loud tapping of his drums, followed by an amazing riff from Zack, and then Katie….Lawrence…then I heard Dewey's voice echoing all over the room. I remember the time I first heard this song, in _Guitar Hero_. We used to play that game during vacation, all of us. It was the first in the set list and Zack insisted me on playing it. I did okay…it was actually fun.

_Slow Down_

_Go Down_

_Got to get your lovin' one more time_

My eyes drifted towards _his_ direction. I could see how he was so into his instruments. His facial expressions were priceless, and the way his hands work their magic just stuns me. I wish I could be like them, rocking their way to a fan's heart.

In Freddy's case, he's making his way to _my heart._

I know I'm a sock of cheese for thinking about that but his passion for drumming and his passion for rock music just seeps through my veins. It was like the first day when they did _Smoke on the Water_. They're amazing that I swore to myself…they're going to be big stars

…we're going to be big stars.

_Slow Ridin' woman you're so fine._

Zack suddenly steps out from where he's standing and walked forward, strumming his guitar like it was nobody's business. I'm proud to see how much he has grown from this shy classmate of mine to this Little Jimi Hendrix. I'm glad his father saw the good in rock music; I used to be so scared of him! I grinned back at him when I noticed him smiling at my direction.

_You know the rhythm is right, we gotta rock all night_

And Lawrence! God, he looked so cool just chilling back there while his fingers did all the talking. I always looked up to him. He's smart in everything and also great in piano. I once tried to play piano but after a few lessons I just gave up and resorted myself in playing the clarinet. But every once in a while, when I feel gloomy, I will just ask Lawrence to play me something, so I could feel a little happier. He's like the brother that I wish I have.

_You know the rhythm is right, yeah, we gotta rock all night,_

_You know the rhythm is right, we gotta rock all night._

Of course there's Katie, the rose among the thorns. She's my classmate and one of my constant companions at school. I'm still kind of sad when half of the class went to separate ways when we graduated junior high in Horace Green Prep. The only thing that binds us together is this apartment and music. Katie, Freddy, and Zack are my classmates though, while Tomika, Billy and the others are on a different section.

"SLOW RIDE…..YEAH!!!!!" Dewey sang while dancing wildly on the center, making explosions with his hands. I don't know why No Vacancy found Dewey's hyper activeness a nuisance in their band. I mean, old Dewey is awesome like that. He really looked like he was enjoying every second of it.

With a loud bang from Freddy's drum, I stood and clapped heartily at their performance. Dewey was doing this weird curtsy thing which made us laugh. I looked past behind Dewey and saw Freddy smiling at me. I swore I could see him looking at me, with this smile in his face that I doubt I deserved.

Wait, Freddy is _smiling at me?_


	3. Clouds and Surprises

**Clouds and Surprises**

* * *

You know what I love about Saturdays? No school. I know, I know. I'm not really the type of person who wanted to be caught saying those words, but I just did. I still like to study and to go to school, but since I have some professional business added onto my plate, free time is, like, the best thing in the world.

I spend most of my Saturdays going to Dewey's apartment to hang out with my friends. Sometimes, we just have this little jam session like we do after school, and sometimes we play some games or just talk for hours and never get tired of it. I hate to admit it, but I like spending time in Dewey's apartment more that I do in my house. I just don't have friends there, just my dog, my books and my parents.

So here I am, lounging on the leather chair like I do every day, and reading the last chapter of Catcher in The Rye by J.D. Salinger. My feet were resting on Zack's lap, who was taking some notes on his notebook. We stayed like that for hours, and sometimes I tried kicking him because he occasionally tickles my feet with the tip of his pen. It's a common thing between us; he was like my best friend ever since we started high school.

"Hey Summer, you reckon we should include some songs from our unreleased album?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence in the room. "I mean, for the tour that you mentioned yesterday."

"Three or four songs will do. We shouldn't spoil the album for them, you know."

"I agree, where are the others anyway? I really need their opinion."

"The other room. Billy insisted that they'll fit some of his clothes," I said, closing the book and setting it aside. Zack mouthed a 'thank you' as I removed my feet from him. He stopped as he reached for the door.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Go on. I'm really fine here," I said as I gave him a reassuring smile. Zack opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he opened the door anyway, leaving me alone. The loud thump of the closing door brought me back to ennui. I let out a sigh as lots of things that I worry about before I went to sleep came surging on me like a tidal wave, bringing me back to this deep thinking state.

I have a lot of problems lately. First of all, my health is failing me. I just feel less energetic these days. You know, sometimes I just feel sick all of a sudden then I'll develop a cold and stuff? It happens a lot. Being a band manager requires me to be healthy, and this doesn't help me at all.

Second to the list is my studying habit. Since I feel weak most of the time, I just can't understand most of the things discussed in class. I almost failed my Chemistry test once, and that's way low for my standards. I am Summer Hathaway, and I don't do second best in school. But now, I feel so mediocre. I feel like I'm a different person.

Lastly, this guy named Freddy. I know my aunt once said to me that having crushes is normal. But, is this normal? He's half of the reason why I feel sick and inattentive! God, I hate him for that. I mean, I just wanted to get this over with. I wanted to ignore his whole existence in this universe…but I just can't. He's like everywhere! In school, in the park, in the practice…sometimes I wonder what's up with this omnipresent freak. The worst part is that we're not like the same old bickering friends anymore. It felt like we're growing apart the same time we were growing up.

When we were young, every time I cry I could expect him appearing in front of me and tickle me until I laugh my bum off. But now, I don't know. I don't get the change. Maybe we're still the workaholic girl and rebellious boy like before but the closeness is already gone. Maybe he spends too much time with his groupies. Sometimes I catch him kissing a girl near the lockers and I just walk away, feeling furious at myself and at him. It's always like that at school, a freaking torture. That's when my job becomes handy. I have full license to correct his every actions as professionally as possible for his own good. And I'm giving a million credits to myself for not going past the 'professional' borderline, that's why no one knows my little dilemma. Even Katie or Zack…I just can't tell them. I couldn't imagine their faces if they eventually found out about it. Then maybe it will blow in the school, then Freddy will also know…then he'll ignore me for the rest of our lives. Like an ugly groupie desperate for his attention.

I suddenly had the urge to get out and have a breath of fresh air. I stood up from the couch and headed for the elevator. Pressing the button that indicated the roof top, I just stood in the metal lift alone and quietly. When the elevator doors opened, I walked out of it and inhaled the scent of the afternoon breeze. Ah fresh air!

I settled myself on a big plaid blanket that was lying on the center of the rooftop. The whole rooftop was almost empty and clean. The only things visible on the area were the potted plants on the side and some scattered benches that resembled the benches on the park. I could feel the warmth of the ground on my back as I carefully lied down the blanket and looked up, observing the clouds. The lightness of the sky gave me the soothing feeling of relief and peace, a feeling that I somehow missed these days.

After an hour of doing something between staring at the clouds and scribbling something on my journal, I decided to close my eyes and take a rest. It took me just minutes to fall asleep, but the sound of footsteps had awakened me. I looked sideways to see someone sitting just beside me.

"So what are you doing here, Tink?" My drowsiness had just vanished as I heard Freddy's voice echoing in my ears. My heart started to beat faster than before.

"Taking a break, I guess."

He suddenly moved and settled beside me, holding out his arms so that his head was resting on his hands. I can't believe he's actually lying beside me and I can't also believe that this blanket is big enough for two people.

"So what are you doing here, Spazzy?" I asked, smiling at myself for calling him Spazzy again after a year of changes and awkward silences. "Taking a break too I suppose?"

"Nah, Billy's making me wear his clown suit so I decided to hide," he said, chuckling.

"Oh." That's all I can manage before we went silent and resorted in staring at the clouds.

"I hope you're having enough food and sleep, Tinky," he suddenly said. My heart felt like it skipped a few beats. "You know, you've been looking pretty sick these days."

So he's been noticing me after all. I couldn't help but blush. I could also feel tears welling up on the corner of my eyes after he spoke. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I guess he hasn't forgotten about me.

He still cared.

"I'm trying to catch up," I said. My voice was cracking and I hope he doesn't notice me getting all emotional. "I have lots of work to do. You know…school, all the business deals…"

_And you_. Of course I skipped that part.

"Whoa, so our little factotum has a weakness after all, "he said. I was trying not to stare at him but I could still feel him working up a smirk as he talk. "School is such a waste of time. Don't worry about it."

"Typical Freddy," I said. Wow, I miss having banters with him! And I can't believe I'm actually having normal conversations with him. He suddenly stood up and my heart sank a little when he did that. He's already leaving. But then I was surprised when he reached out his hand to me.

"Come on!" He said.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere. It's a surprise."

"But---"

"No more 'buts', Tinkerbell. Come on, I'll treat you!"

And I reached out for his hand, practically dying of the warmth of his touch and that ray of hope that suddenly set ablaze inside my chest.

This might be a good start.


End file.
